Enough
by Merisela
Summary: "He doesn't love you, I do." Ichigo whispered, Rukia eyes locked to his. "What took you so long?" She smiled, tears threatening to escape her purple orbs. "I was an idiot."...Three Part One Shot
1. She Had Always Loved Him

Rukia sat beside her newly wed husband, smiling to all her guest at the reception.

It was fake though, Ichigo knew it was fake.

"You're an idiot," Toushiro murmured, standing next to Ichigo. "Why didn't you take her back?"

Ichigo frowned, looking back over at Rukia and her new husband.

It hurt, seeing that cold ring on her finger. The way she glanced at it ever two seconds, then glancing at him.

_"You don't love me, do you?" Rukia smiled at him as he sat on his bed._

_He looked up, confused._

"You will just let her go like that?" Toushiro took a sip of his glass, looking at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes.

He knew his friend well, _very _well, he loves that girl.

Yet, he didn't do anything to stop her from wedding someone else.

"Idiot."

"I'll be back," Ichigo said before walking out, Rukia eyes watching him.

-x-

"What's wrong, Ruki?" her husband asked, taking her hand.

Rukia's head snapped up, "N-nothing."

He smiled, leaning closer to the girl.

Before he could kiss her, she turned.

"I-I'm going to look for Nii-sama."

He groaned,

-x-

Ichigo leaned on the railing of his apartment balcony.

He looked up at the sky.

Starry, full moon, dark.

He sighed, taking a sip of his glass of wine.

His phone rang.

"You left?" the voice came from Renji.

Ichigo stayed quiet.

"I thought you said you'll stay til it ended..."

He sighed, and Renji heard it.

"Rukia was looking for you."

"Is that Ichigo?" the voice came from the back ground.

"Yea, Momo, you wanna talk to him?"

"Gimme,"

Ichigo had the erge to hang up.

"Ichigo? Why did you leave? You promised you will stay."

"Sorry, Momo." Ichigo said,

He heard Momo whine, before another voice came up.

"Idiot," it was Toushiro "I thought you said you'll be right back?"

"I left."

Toushiro sighed, "You're going to end up losing her...for good."

-x-

_I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart_

_I bet if I give all my love  
then nothings gonna tear us apart_

_-x-_

Ichigo lowered the phone away from his ear.

He closed his eyes.

It was _their _song.

"How can I lose something that isn't mine?"

"What he say?" the voice came from Renji,

And he guesses Toushiro answered since he yelled out_ dumb ass_.

"Don't you feel the slightest guilt?" Toushiro asked seriously, and Ichigo bit his bottom lip.

Of course he did.

He had all the right to take her back, but he didn't. He watched as she got _married _to another man that wasn't him.

"...Yes."

"What's with the grin, Toushiro?" Ichigo could hear Renji say.

-x-

"I can't find Ichigo." Rukia walked up to Toushiro and the others.

"He left," Toushiro informed, watching Rukia's face drop. "He had something to do."

"Oh," She clasped her hands together, "I wanted to talk to him."

"Rukia."

Byakuya had walked up to her, offering a hand.

She smiled, taking it.

"Tell him I was looking for him."

"Sure." Toushiro turned around with his girlfriend and Renji.

"Ichigo's an ass." Renji groaned, walking over to the other guest.

"I know." he grunted, seeing Rangiku running towards him.

-x-

_"What are you talking about?" Ichigo sat up, looking over at Rukia that stood by the door._

_"You don't love me..."_

_Ichigo looked dumbfounded._

Ichigo grunted, holding his temple with both hands.

He was such an idiot.

She was waiting for him, and he never went for it.

And now, she ended up in another man's arms.

His phone went off.

A small picture of Rukia.

_"And I can't keep waiting for you." _

_Ichigo watched as Rukia turned back around, walking back out the door._

_"Ruk-" he stopped when she looked back. "N-nothing."_

_Her eyes lowered to the ground._

As soon as he said hello, the phone was dead.

-x-

"Back from honey moon already?" Ichigo smirked at the girl in front of him.

Toushiro had excused himself with Momo, leaving only them two alone.

"Well, I kinda went on my own," Rukia stood next to him by the edge of the balcony, "He was busy and such."

Ichigo kept himself from looking at her.

If he did, she'll probably look into his eyes, and read what he was really thinking.

That's how they were.

"I'm going to Italy for a month, wanna come?"

Suddenly, rain began to drizzle.

"It's raining."

Ichigo looked at his hands, then hers.

The ring.

"So, what do you say?"

He sighed,

_"It's one sided, it's alright though." _

_She turned back around, walking back out of the room. _

_"I love you anyways."_

_Ichigo wanted to get up, tell her that he felt the same too._

_But he just couldn't._

_She was getting married, and he couldn't ruin that for her._

"Hot tea will be good, thank you." Rukia smiled at the flight attendant.

It was set on her tray and the attendant bowed politely before walking forward.

She took the tea, looking at the ring on her finger.

She looked beside her,

An empty seat.

* * *

**A/N: A three part one shot again! **

**Review!**


	2. But It Took Him A While

Ichigo leaned against the railing, looking out towards the city.

He felt like such an idiot.

He let her go, _again_, when there was a huge opening.

He held his head.

_Ichigo knew it was just in-the moment, cause he would have never done it in the first place._

_He leaned forward, his hands over hers so that the ring was out of sight...for now._

_Their lips were only a few centimeters apart._

_And she was smiling like always._

_"So berry, you aren't going?"_

_Then silence, the light drizzle being the only sound heard._

_Ichigo stood up, looking back at Rukia._

_She was smiling, still._

_It wasn't that he didn't want to go,_

_It was just.."I can't."_

His phone went off,

A small picture of Toushiro and Momo was on his screen.

"Yo.."

"You nearly kissed her..."

Ichigo sighed, Toushiro always seems to know what happens without even telling him.

"Then you let her go..?"

The question that made him feel so much guilt.

"You're such an idiot," Toushiro groaned,

"Who?"

The voice came from the other line.

"Get out of my office, Rangiku!"

Ichigo heard a bit more yelling before the phone went dead.

-x-

They all had a light dinner, a home cooked meal from Momo with some red wine.

"You don't like it?" Momo questioned, all the others looked towards his direction.

"I-I do, Momo," Ichigo held his glass of wine "It's just I ate before coming."

She smiled before taking another spoonful of rice back into her mouth.

"Toushiro, my key can't open your office door anymore!" Rangiku whined, pushing her finished plate to the middle of the table.

"Cause I changed the locks." He finished, cutting apart his meat.

"Wh-" she stopped when the phone started ringing. "I'll get it!"

She jumped out of her seat, answering with a loud 'hello!'.

"Can she be any louder?" Toushiro groaned, drinking some of his wine.

Momo giggled, "You know that's how she is."

"What?" Rangiku's voice suddenly got serious, making the rest of them look back.

"What's wrong?" Momo got up,

"Rukia's back from Italy.."

It's been one year since he last saw Rukia, and he raised a brow..

"She locked herself in her room in the Kuchiki Manner...Something happened with her and her husband."

"What _happened_?" Momo asked, watching Rangiku talk a bit more with the person on the other line.

"Renji said she wont talk."

"...I'm going to see her."

Toushiro looked over at Ichigo, whom was already up.

He smirked.

"Finally.."

-x-

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said Byakuya plainly once he walked in.

Renji sat across from him at the table.

"She's upstairs."

Renji stood up "I'll go wit-"

"No, I'll go by myself." Ichigo stopped him,

Renji rolled his eyes before sitting back down "Alright then."

"Third floor, last door to your right."

Ichigo nodded before walking up the duo staircase.

-x-

"Is that you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo froze for a second, before rushing over to the door, his hand already going towards the door knob.

"P-please, I know you want to open the door but don't...please."

Ichigo could hear the crack in her voice, she must have been crying.

"Just..don't. I might just _really _take you as my husband."

He heard the sounds of bottles clinging together.

"Why are you drinking, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the knob. "You know you can't drink."

"Just this once..._ok_?"

He heard the bottles fall but not break.

"It just really hurts."

-x-

"You wanna know something, Ichigo?"

She was about to cry, he could tell... she was just trying to hold it back.

That was the type of person she was.

"H-he cheated on me."

Ichigo felt his fist clench, his teeth bit his bottom lip hard.

"In bed too.." he heard something hit the door lightly "I caught him in bed, Ichigo."

He felt his hand move on its own.

"Don't..please."

He closed his eyes,

Still, even know, she understood him so well.

"He said because I cheated on him first...Did I really, Ichigo?"

-x-

Rukia's face was flushed pink, the empty bottles laid next to her as her back rested against the cold door.

"What did I do to my own marriage?"

She looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Nothing.." Ichigo had murmured loud enough for her to hear it.

She smirked "I tried my best to love him...And he calls me the cheater.."

Ichigo felt guilt.

He should have took her when he had the chance, then none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rukia asked, her head laying slightly against the door.

He didn't answer.

-x-

Ichigo sighed, his forehead against the door.

"I'm about to leave..."

Ichigo opened his eyes, opening the door as fast as he could, only for it to be pulled back.

"I said don't open the door, idiot. Rangiku and Momo are coming to get me."

He heard her get up and the tacking of her heels on the floor.

She was walking away,

And he didn't hold her back...Again.

* * *

**A/N: Just one more chapter! Boo! I like this story too.**

**So,**

**Review!**


End file.
